


Hannibal falls asleep on the couch and his husband is taking full advantage of this fact

by bunny_rope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Author wrote this when they were touch starved, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, For Valentine’s Day ig, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, don’t worry about it, my favorite is a lil cottage in Scotland but anywhere works, these two are so cute it’s gross, you can decide where they’re living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_rope/pseuds/bunny_rope
Summary: It’s just what it says on the tin
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Hannibal falls asleep on the couch and his husband is taking full advantage of this fact

**Author's Note:**

> No caps again bc I also wrote this on my phone at an absurd time of the night at some point in the last two months and dug it out of my google drive bc I think it’s cute

will leaned against the entryway to the living room, stopping when his eyes found hannibal. he felt a small, fond smile creep into his face as he gazed at where his husband was asleep on the couch. a book resting on his chest and his body half upright, relaxed into the corner of the couch cushions. in the warm flickering light of the fireplace hannibal looked so peaceful, betraying nothing of the monster that lurked below his expertly crafted person suit. he pushed himself off from the door frame and padded over to where his husband slept soundly, gently taking the book and sliding the ribbon place-marker in before setting it on the coffee table. will was sure that if he was anyone else hannibal would already be awake, and he was overcome with affection for how trusting his monster truly was. he took hannibal’s hands in his, moving to sit in his lap facing him. will felt his smile widen, sighing and leaning forward to rest his head against hannibal’s collar. the reassuring thump of his heartbeat soothed will and he placed hannibal’s hands around his waist before slipping his own arms around hannibal’s. he stretched out his legs, tangling them with his husbands where they were stretched out on the couch and nuzzled against his chest. 

it was only a minute or so before hannibal stirred, his legs shifting and his arms pulling tight around will. he could hear a soft huff of laughter and will could imagine vividly the smile that had appeared on his husband’s face. “hello, mano širdie.” hannibal murmured into will’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.  
“sleep well?” will mumbled into hannibal’s chest, sighing happily in the familiar embrace.  
“with you, mylimasis? always.” will groaned at hannibal’s sappieness. luckily for both of them, hannibal found will’s rudeness endearing and it didn’t inspire thoughts of recipes or ideas for any tableaux. only a warm fondness for his empathic husband.  
“do you have any plans for dinner, or am i allowed to reheat some of the leftovers from yesterday?” will asked, tilting his head up so he could see hannibal’s face. his husband hummed, glancing at the clock over the fireplace.  
“i think leftovers are in order, it’s almost seven and anything i could make from scratch would take longer than i think you can wait.” hannibal punctuated the end of his sentence with a soft kiss. will smiled into it, leaning their foreheads together once they broke apart.  
“wonderful,” he said with a smile, neither of them making any effort to leave their current position on the couch.


End file.
